DESCRIPTION: This renewal training program application from Dr. John Alderete of the University of Texas Health Sciences Center at San Antonio asks for 6 pre- doctoral and two postdoctoral positions. The program focuses on microbial pathogenesis and is located primarily in the Department of Microbiology, chaired by Dr. Joel Baseman. The program consists of one year of rigorous course work, with individual projects begun in the second year. The course work is well-planned and appropriately broad, with courses in microbial physiology, biochemistry, molecular biology, and cellular biology required, along with medical microbiology, immunology, virology, and pathogenic microbiology. Advanced courses in several of these areas are available as electives. No minimum GPA is mentioned or required for advancement to candidacy for the Ph.D., but the trainees are required to pass written and oral examinations, the first part based on a research proposal generated by the student and the second being a test of comprehensive knowledge. During the first year students have a "triumvirate" committee, consisting of two faculty and an advanced graduate student, to monitor their progress and offer advice. After admission to candidacy, they are assigned a supervising committee, chaired by the Thesis Adviser, which must meet at least twice a year. This Committee certifies the thesis and conducts the thesis defense. Research projects and mentors are chosen in a two -part process, the first part being a series of interviews with all Departmental and jointly appointed faculty to discuss ongoing projects. The second part consists of three laboratory rotations. Students are encouraged to choose their mentors as soon as possible during the first year. Students are required to take a course in the Ethics of Science and to participate in a student presentation seminar series, and to attend a yearly retreat, featuring student presentations. No formal teaching requirements are listed as part of the program. The Training Grant is governed by an Administrative Committee, composed of the Director and Co-Director and two senior and one junior faculty preceptors. This Committee chooses the trainees for the grant, monitors their progress and resolves disputes between mentor and trainee. In addition, two consultants, Dr. Joel Baseman and Dr. Fred Sparling of the University of North Carolina, will review and monitor the grant yearly to advise and guide the program.